Jurassic ParkPokemon!
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: The Jurassic Park story retold, with Ash Ketchum thrown into the mix! NOTE: the main changes to the JP story are where Ash gets involved. Otherwise, it's a runthrough of the movie.


**JURASSIC PARK-POKÉMON!**

Okay, I don't own either of the above, nor claim to. This fic is what you get when you have a friend who's into Pokémon, you suggest something like this, and she goes "Yes, yes, yes, you have to do it!" combined with extreme boredom and a computer lying idle. So, here goes.  
The premise of this is that the trainer Ash Ketchum is trying to explain to a very bored Tim what Pokémon are. When the helicopter arrives to take Tim and Lex to the island, Ash climbs on too.

"So Pokémon are little creatures like this, and we do battle with them to toughen them up and become good at it! And I'm going to be the best I can and become a Pokémon Master! I already have lots of badges already!" the excitable twelve year-old told a very bored Tim Murphy.

Tim was into dinosaurs, and not a lot else, so even the sight of a large yellow electric rodent didn't hold his interest for very long. Lex, whose main interest was in computers rather than people and animals, took even less interest. Not that Ash Ketchum really cared.  
Tim looked up at the sound of a helicopter. It was really happening! He was really being taken to his Grandpa's special island! He didn't know much about it, but he DID know it had something to do with dinosaurs. Excitedly he waited for it, watched it land as Ash droned on and on about Pokémon. 

They went over, and Ash followed, determined to educate Tim. Obviously thinking he'd been invited, nobody queried Ash coming in, not even Tim and Lex. They were too busy staring out of the windows and getting excited about what was to be their first ever ride in a helicopter.

After a while, Ash fell asleep. He was woken when the pilot said "Come on kid-we're here!" Ash looked up to see Tim and Lex heading up some steps into a big building, and, not wanting to be left behind, he hurried after them. 

Inside the building were two immense skeletons, a banner that Ash didn't bother trying to read, and a big flight of metal stairs, down which was coming an elderly man dressed in white and using a cane, a young, blonde woman in shorts and a shirt tied at the waist, a man with a blue shirt and trousers and brown hat, a man with black hair, dark glasses and dressed all in black,and a thin, pinch-faced man with skinny legs in shorts. Tim and Lex yelled "Grandpa!" and rushed up to hug the old man, who laughed and welcomed them just as enthusiastically, despite the force of their greeting knocking him back onto his bottom. The woman looked reasonably happy, the thin man looked annoyed, and the man in the blue shirt looked rather disconcerted, regarding Tim and Lex as though they were dangerous. The woman smiled at him, but his expression didn't change. the elderly man, who he soon found out was called Mr Hammond, tried to explain that Tim and Lex's parents were going through a divorce, but the thin looking man was not appeased. In fact, he looked at Ash and said "And this one? Is he another grandson or what?"

Everyone turned to look at Ash, and Hammond said "Tim, Lex, I wasn't expecting you to bring a friend! Why didn't you say?"  
"He isn't." said Tim. "I guess he must have just followed us."  
"Well, they have to go back, all of them!" said the thin man. At that moment, they heard the helicopter take off.

"Well, I guess that means that's out of the question." said Mr Hammond. "Relax, Donald, things'll be fine, and one more kid won't be a problem!" Hammond smiled benignly.

"There you are, chaos already. Proves my point." said the man in black. "An unexpected guest."  
"Ah, Dr Malcolm, be quiet!" said Hammond. "Things'll be fine! Come on outside to the cars, all of you!"  
Tim immediately set off after the man in blue, who seemed less than happy to be the focus of his attention, while after a while Lex approached him too. It took a while before everyone was seated, but when it was all done, the man in the blue shirt (who was referred to as Dr Grant, or Alan) the woman (who was addressed as Dr Ellie Sattler) and Malcolm were in one car, and Tim, Lex, and Ash were in the other, with the thin-faced man, who seemed to be called Gennaro. Lex was immediately excited by the touch-screen computers, while Tim ignored Ash's attempt to talk about Pokemon. After a while Ash gave up and resigned himself to looking out of the window.

They were supposed to see something called Dilophosaurus, and Ash put the name in his Pokédex to see if he could identify what sort of Pokémon it was, but his Pokédex just made a rude sound and said NOT KNOWN. Ash sighed: he supposed he'd have to see it before he could get information on it. But they didn't get to see it, no matter how hard they looked.

Next was something called Tyrannosaurus Rex, but even when they put out a goat for it, nothing happened, it didn't show up. The car moved on, and even Tim seemed to be getting bored.

It was five minutes later that they saw something. There was a Jeep in a field, and a man, and an indistinguishable something. First the adults in the first car got out, and then the car ash was in stopped. When the thin man and the two children got out, Ash followed them, not knowing what was going on.

They walked through the long grass, and Dr Grant told everyone to wait while he checked it out. Tim was the first to disobey, but it turned out that whatever it was, it was safe-the man said so. They all went over, and Ash got his first look at one of the creatures of the Park.

A big neck frill and three horns distinguished this creature, and Ash yanked out his Pokédex, hoping for an identification, but it still flashed up NOT KNOWN. He sighed, and put it away.

"What is it?" he asked Tim.  
"It's a Triceratops!" Tim said, giving Ash a "How thick are you?" look. "I thought everybody could recognise a Triceratops!"  
"Well, what type of Pokémon is it?" Ash asked. Tim just stared at Ash a moment before speaking.  
"It's not a Pokémon, it's a dinosaur!" he said in a voice dripping with scorn. "There's more in the world than those Pokémon things you keep on about, you know!"  
"There is?" said Ash, looking shocked. Tim just rolled his eyes and wandered over to stroke the Triceratops.

Dr Sattler was crouching by its mouth, looking into it's mouth and eyes. Dr Grant was lying on its stomach, feeling the rise and fall of its breath. The man was describing its symptoms to Dr Sattler. Gennaro was just standing watching, while Malcolm and Lex walked around it, observing it from all angles. At that moment, Ash heard what Dr Sattler was saying quite clearly, as she got up.  
"There's only one way to be certain. I need to look at the animal's droppings."  
"Droppings? Droppings? Dino-droppings?" said Malcolm, turning to look at her. She nodded. "Dr Harding, do you have some gloves?" He nodded, handing her a long thick clear set.

"What's up?" asked Ash.  
"She's checking for Melia berries." the man, Gerry Harding told Ash. "The Trike is showing classic signs of Melia toxicity, but we KNOW she doesn't eat them. Dr Sattler's going to check for Melia berries in the dung."  
"Oh, right, I have to check Pikachu's droppings at times. He WILL swallow small objects! If it's poisoning..." He began rummaging through his rucksack. "Damn! I'm all out of poisoncureberries, Antidotes and Full Heals!"  
"It's OK, she'll be up and about again soon." Dr Harding said. Ash turned back to the others, just as Ian Malcolm said "That is one big pile of shit!" as Dr Sattler, her arms in the elbow length gloves, plunged her hands into a steaming pile of dinosaur dung. She found none of the suspect berries, and began walking off muttering.

At that point Tim said "Dr Grant? What are these? I think I've seen them in your book!" Both Grant and Sattler looked up.  
"Gizzard stones!" said Dr Sattler. "Of course! Although it doesn't generally eat the berries, when it brings up the old gizzard stones and eats new ones to replace them, it accidentally eats some of the berries too, and gets sick!" Ellie clapped Tim on the shoulder. "Tim, you're a genius!"  
"What are gizzard stones?" asked Ash, interested in spite of himself.  
"Some animals-birds for example, and dinosaurs like Triceratops here, swallow stones to help them grind up their food. These stones are kept in a special part of the digestive tract, before the stomach, called a gizzard. Hence the name "gizzard stones." said Dr Grant.

"Shouldn't we be heading back to the car?" asked Gennaro. "I don't like the look of those clouds up there."  
"I'd like to stay with Dr Harding, while he finishes with the Trike." said Dr Sattler.  
"But-how will you get back?" asked Dr Grant.  
"I've got a gas-powered Jeep. I can drive her back to the Visitor's Centre. That's where the tour ends up. By the looks of things anyway" he said, looking up at the ominous clouds that were beginning to fill the sky, "the tour will be cut short. Don't worry, it can be re-arranged as soon as the weather clears up."  
"Well, see you there." said Dr Sattler with a wave as everyone else headed back up the hill to the tour car.

Back in the car, Tim turned to Lex and Ash and whispered "What a drag being out here with him!" and jerked a surreptitious thumb at the unhappy-looking Gennaro. "Such a killjoy!" The cars began to move again as the rain started pelting down very hard. Lightning flickered across the sky.

A few minutes later, the cars juddered to a halt.  
"Wh...what's going on?" asked Lex nervously.  
"It's alright, Lexie, it's just a power cut." said Tim. For all he teased Lex about being a 'nerd' he did care about her, and he knew she wasn't keen on storms. The rain was coming down so hard now it was difficult to see far, but they could see the goat which had been put out earlier to tempt Tyrannosaurus Rex seemed to dislike the storm too. It was rearing and bleating.

Dr Grant came over with the report that the radio was out. Gennaro tried the one in their car, and found his was out too. "I guess we'll just have to wait here until they get the power back on."

Tim was investigating a box he'd found at the back, and he found some goggles. He put them on, then shocked Lex by jumping out at her and yelling "Boo!"  
"Don't scare me like that!" she said, slapping him with her baseball cap as he wriggled past towards the back window. Gennaro turned around.  
"Where did you get those?" he asked Tim.  
"In a box under the back seat."  
"Are they heavy?" he asked. Tim lifted them off his head with his hands briefly.  
"Yeah." he said.  
"Then they're expensive. Put them down." Tim waited till Gennaro had turned back to look out of the windscreen, and put out his tongue at him. Pikachu copied him, making Ash stifle a laugh. Tim flipped a switch on the goggles, which lit up and began to whir.  
"Cool! Night vision!" he said. He of all of them could see more clearly what was going on, despite the storm clouds blocking out the sunlight. But he was distracted by a distant-sounding boom! 

"What's that?" he whispered. Gennaro looked nervous.  
"Maybe it's the power trying to come on." Gennaro said. There was another boom, and then another. Tim caught sight of two glasses of water in the front of the car. As each boom! sounded, the water in the glasses rippled. The distance between each boom! seemed to be getting shorter. Ash had also seen the water.  
"Is there a Snorlax approaching?" he asked. "Or is it a Graveler using earthquake?"  
"Neither." said Tim. "There are no Pokémon on this island except yours. I don't know what it is!"

Lex looked out of the window as she heard Tim gasp. She looked towards the fence-and realised something was missing.  
"Where's the goat!" she cried. Tim through his goggles could see that the chain that had tethered the goat was swinging loose, the pole the chain was attached to bent. He saw at the top of the fence, a two-clawed limb pulling at the wire.

The power for the 10,000 volt fences was also down.

At that moment, something landed on the roof of the car with a thud, making Lex scream a little, and Ash and Tim look up. It was one bloodied limb of the goat. Just one leg, nothing more. Looking beyond the leg, they saw the Rex, leaning its chest into the fence, it's head directly above the car, swallow the rest of the goat in one mouthful.

They heard a gasp. They looked towards the front of the car. Gennaro had gone deadly white, and before anyone realised what he was doing, had opened the car door and was racing across the road to a small shack that looked like conveniences. He pulled open the door, ran in, and slammed the door behind him.  
The storm, the Rex, and now Gennaro's running off was all too much for Lex. She stared at Tim and Ash wide-eyed. "He left us! He left us!" she cried.

Tim gave Ash a look, the sort of look that meant 'I'm the youngest, she should be looking after ME!' He looked back to Lex, about to reach out a hand to try and comfort her, when movement outside caught his attention.

He watched in horror as the Rex bit through the wires holding the fence up. One by one they snapped, and the fence went flaccid, allowing the Rex to step over it and out into the road.  
The Tyrant Lizard King was free. Tim knew how much in theory a Rex could eat, and knew the goat wouldn't be enough. It would still be hungry. It's foot landed on the mud next to the car, the mud squelching between it's three toes as the Rex's weight pressed down.

It crossed the road, stopping between the two cars, and roared deafeningly. Tim and Lex pulled back. It swung its head about, looking for something to eat. Tim leaned over, and pulled the front door, which Gennaro had left open, shut. However, the Rex saw the movement, and came towards the car.

It sniffed at the car, and snorted at the window, fogging it up. The three children backed off to the other side of the car. Then it put it's eye to the window.

"What IS it?" asked Ash, pulling out his Pokedex, then sighing as it made another rude noise and turned itself off, no identification forthcoming.  
"Tyrannosaurus Rex." breathed Tim, rolling his eyes. Didn't this daft kid know ANYTHING?

Lex, in the meantime had found a torch, and turned it on. Tim saw the mistake of this already, and so did Ash. "Turn it off!" they both cried. "Turn the light OFF, Lexie!" Tim said, and began grappling with her for the light.

"I'm sorry, Timmy, I'm sorry!" cried Lex.

However, the Rex had seen the movement of the light, and as Tim's grapplings tipped Lex over, the light shone up through the glass canopy of the car and the Rex followed it. Tim, Rex, and Ash all stopped moving as they felt the glare of the Rex's eyes and saw the gigantic head hovering over the car.

Then without warning, it attacked.

The Rex's head came down, teeth clashing, on the car's canopy. The glass of the canopy was strong, it only broke in one corner, but it came out of it's mounting in the roof. It was the only thing between the three terrified children and the Rex's teeth. Pikachu was sparking and squealing. "No Pikachu, don't!" said Ash. "The rain'll make it affect us all!" Pikachu could barely hear Ash above the screams of Tim and Lex. However, the glass held.

Frustrated, the Rex withdrew it's head from the top of the car and began to strike the sides with it's head. The third time it did this, the car rolled over onto it's roof. The three of them screamed as they fell towards the canopy. It held, the mud squelching under it. The Rex put one foot on the car and began tearing at a tyre. The weight of the Rex pushed the car down, breaking the windows and windscreen and rear window, and the mud, which was now almost liquid, started flowing into the car. The Rex couldn't get to them where they were, but they were seriously in danger of drowning in mud. Tim cried out as the weight of the Rex folded the back seat over his legs. He was trapped.

Tim cried out as Lex screamed. Even Ash was yelling in terror. Pikachu escaped through one of the front windows and disappeared into the bushes.

The Rex's attention was diverted as Alan popped a flare and yelled "Hey!" Once he had it's attention he froze, moving only his arm. The Rex waved it's head, following the movement of the flare, and Alan threw it into the bushes, freezing. It worked, and the Rex followed the bright flare into the bushes-

Until Ian Malcolm, well meaning but misguided, also popped a flare. "Hey Hey!" he called. The Rex turned his way, and Ian Malcolm started backing off.

"Malcolm, FREEZE!" shouted Grant. But Malcolm either didn't hear, or his instincts kicked in and he began to run.  
"Get rid of the flare!" hollered Grant. Ian flung the flare and continued to run. The Rex didn't even look at the flare, concentrating on the fleeing figure in front. As it charged after Ian, the end of it's tail caught Alan Grant, flicking him into the bushes at the side. The Rex tossed it's head, catching Malcolm on the tip of its snout, flinging him forward, into the toilet Gennaro was hiding in. As the building caved in, the now unconscious Malcolm was buried under part of the roof, hiding him from the Rex's sight.

Gennaro, on the other hand, was now totally exposed, sitting on one of the toilets. Perhaps if he hadn't moved the Rex might have gone straight past him. But he whimpered, raised his hands, running them over the top of his head, cowered. That was all the Rex needed. Movement equalled food. It lunged forward, it's jaws closing over the top of his body. A quick jerk or two and he was dead.

In the meantime, Alan Grant had gone to help the children. Ash climbed out first, then helped Dr Grant pull out Lex. There was a problem though. Tim was stuck, his legs pinioned by the flattened back seat.  
As Grant tried to help Tim. Lex began to whimper and Ash hissed "Dr Grant!" Alan turned, clamping a hand over Lex's mouth as he saw her start to scream.

With very good reason. The Rex had heard the noise they were making and had come over to investigate. It's snout lowered, sniffing over each of them in turn, the breath from its nostrils blowing off Grant's hat and Ash's cap.  
"Don't move! It can't see us if we don't move!" Grant said.  
"It's okay, it's no worse than being close to an enraged Charizard!" whispered Ash back. "But Charizard's breath smells sweeter!"  
Then the Rex headbutted the car, and they had to scuttle round the car, keeping it between themselves and the Rex, using the motion of the car to hide their own. They found themselves scrambling before the car as the Rex gave it another push with its snout. They were on the edge of a large drop, several tens of feet deep. Grant scrambled for a cable as the Rex butted the car again. Ash had just grabbed one of his pokéballs when he was knocked off the edge of the cliff. Grant swung on the end of the cable like a pendulum as Lex grasped another cable to get them out of the way. Pikachu appeared from the bushes, flinging himself onto Ash.

"Bulbasaur! Vine whip!" cried Ash as he fell. Bulbasaur-something looking a bit like a toad with a leafy bulb on it's back-popped out and shot two vines from the bulb. They caught the top of the cliff, halting Ash's fall. He swung the other way and the car, with Tim still inside, fell past them into the trees below. He got Bulbasaur to lower him to the floor of the drop, and Lex and Grant slid down the cables. Grant led them to a pipe. Ash spotted his cap and put it back on, then followed Grant.  
"In the pipe, I'll go and get your brother, Lex. You'll be safe in there. You too,...?"  
"Ash" said Ash.  
"I'll come right back, but you understand I've got to go and get your brother." Grant said to Lex.  
"He left us! He left us!" said Lex, verging on the hysterical again.  
"But that's NOT what I'm gonna do." said Grant, grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eye. It seemed to work, for she calmed down and climbed into the pipe with Ash.

Ash tried to keep her calm while in the pipe, and he could only think of one way to do it-keep her mind on other things. So he began talking to her about Pokémon, and the different types.

When Grant returned with Tim, Lex was almost asleep with boredom. The two children climbed out of the pipe, and Tim and Lex were reunited. Tim was a little subdued and they all had some minor cuts and bruises and looked a bit of a mess. Aside from the shock of their experience, they were, however, all okay. Grant handed something to Ash.  
"I think this is yours." he said.  
"Hey! My Pokédex! Thanks!" said Ash. He opened it. "Aw no! The screen's shattered!" he said. Disgruntled, he put it away.

"It didn't do you any good anyway! Not here!" said Lex. Ash sighed.   
"I guess you're right. I'll have to take a trip to get Prof Oak to repair it for me though!" As neither Tim nor Lex nor Grant knew who or what he was talking about, none replied.

"Okay, we're going to take a walk back to the Visitor's Centre, nice and easy." said Grant. "It should be that way." He pointed. "Let's hope the Rex has done feeding, but let's not kid ourselves. A Rex can eat up to twenty-five per cent of it's own weight in meat in one sitting, so it's probably only just started on feeding, and-"  
"Dr Grant?" Interrupted Tim.  
"What?" asked Grant.  
"Sometimes you _know_ TOO much." Tim said.  
"Oh." said Grant, and shut up.

They walked for some time after that, and Grant noticed it was beginning to get dark, when he heard the far-off noise of the Rex roaring.  
"What was that?" asked Lex, whose sharp ears had picked it up.  
"What was what?" Grant said, pretending he'd heard nothing. "I didn't hear anything. But it's getting dark, and I think we should all rest for the night. You all look pretty tired."  
"I'm not tired at all." said Ash, and immediately belied that comment by yawning ferociously. Tim and Lex, too found themselves yawning. Lex looked disappointed, for she had hoped they would be back at the Visitor's Centre by now.

"C'm on." said Grant to her. "Let's find somewhere to rest." The roar of the Rex sounded again, closer, and this tome they all heard it.  
"Now!" said Grant. "This tree will do. C'mon, let's finds a comfy branch."

They all began to climb, Ash and Alan with some confidence, Tim and Lex with less.  
"I hate trees!" said Tim.  
"I don't mind them!" said Lex.  
"Yeah, well you weren't in the last one!" Tim retorted.  
"Do you know there's a Pokémon that looks a lot like a tree? It's not as big as this though. It's called Sudowoodo." said Ash. "Sometimes we have to climb trees for food or Pokémon, so I have no problem with trees."

Grant found a cluster of branches big enough to bear their weight. Tim looked out and said "Hey! look at all the Brontosauruses-I mean Brachiosauruses!" Two or three heads on the ends of long tapering necks were browsing about fifty meters away. Grant made a pipe of his hands and used it to emit a strange cry. Immediately, similar cries responded, and more heads came up, some so much closer that Lex squealed in terror.  
"Don't bring the monsters over here!" she cried.  
"Cool!" said Ash.  
"They're not monsters, Lex, just animals." said Grant. "They just-do what they do!"  
"Hmm," said Ash. "I wonder..."  
He took an empty Pokéball out of his pack, and threw it at the nearest Brachiosaur. "Pokéball go!" he cried.  
The pokéball flew towards the dinosaur, hit it on the neck, and bounced down to the ground below. The dinosaur didn't even seem to have noticed. Tim, Lex and Alan all stared at him.  
"I was just wondering." he said.

Alan sat down on a branch. Tim and Lex each snuggled into his arms, either side of him, while Ash found a comfy branch to lie on, just above their heads. They discussed what he'd do for a job now that Hammond's scientists work had pretty much made Alan's job unneccessary. Tim told a couple of jokes, but pretty soon, Ash was asleep and the other two were yawning every minute or two.  
"Look, let's grab some sleep, and we'll continue our journey tomorrow." said Grant.  
"But what if the dinosaurs come back while we're all asleep?" said Lex.  
"I'll stay awake." said Grant.  
"All night?" asked Lex.  
"All night." said Grant.  
This satisfied both children, who snuggled down as Alan put his arms around them. Five minutes later, Tim and Lex were both asleep.  
Despite his promise, five minutes after that, so was Dr Grant.

They were woken the next morning by a Brachiosaur eating leaves from their tree. Lex's eyes shot open, she gasped, and propelled herself back from it yelling "Go AWAY!"

"It's all right, Lex it won't hurt you!" said Alan.

"It's a veggisaur, Lex, veggiesaur!" Tim told her,

"I HATE the other kind!" said Lex.

"The other kind just...do what they do." said Alan. Seeing she was unconvinced, he stopped trying to convince her and instead leaned a branch towards the feeding dinosaur. "Come on, come on then." he said. Tim was reaching out, trying to touch it and it eyed him warily. Ash on the branch above watched and said "That looks like a good idea. Eating I mean." His stomach gave a loud rumble. "I'm hungry!"

The Brachiosaurus suddenly leaned forwards and took half the branch Grant was holding into it's mouth. Grant hauled back on the branch. "No! I'm not going to let go!" he said. He, Ash, and Tim reached out and touched it, rubbing on the muzzle. Lex looked nervous.

"He looks like he has a cold." said Tim, pointing to where the Brachiosaur's nostril was filled with mucus.

"Maybe." said Grant. He looked at Lex. "It's okay, Lex, it's a herbivore." he said.

"That means it only eats vegetables, but for you it might make an exception." said Tim with a little laugh. Lex shot him a venomous look.

"Think of it as kind of like a big cow." said Grant.

"I like cows." said Lex. She stood up, reaching her hand out towards the Brach. "Come on girl, come here!" she called. The Brach had finished feeding, and regarded her with placid eyes. It came a little closer, and she stretched out a little more. Then it jerked it's head back with a small rumble-which turned into a large sneeze. Lex was suddenly covered in slimy dinosaur nostril mucus. She froze there, with a look of shock and disgust on her face.

"God bless you!" called Tim.

"Yuk!" announced Lex. They were now down from the tree, and had wiped as much mucus off Lex as they could with leaves. She wasn't happy and began walking on ahead.

"Great!" said Tim." Now she'll never try anything new again, just sit in her room and play with her computer."

"I am not a computer nerd! I am a hacker!"

"That's what I said." said Tim. "You're a nerd."

" I prefer to be called a hacker! If you want to see a nerd, look at your Pokémon mad friend there!"

"I'm not a nerd!" said Ash indignantly. "I've fought Super Nerds. I'm a Pokémon Master in the making!"

"That's what I said." said Lex, mimicking Tim. "You're a nerd."

"Hey-Where's Dr Grant?" said Tim. "He was right behind us!"

They backtracked, and found Alan bending over some curved white broken ovoid objects.

"Oh my God." he was saying.

"What's the matter, Dr Grant?" Tim asked.

"Do you now what this is?" Alan asked, picking one of the objects up. Tim shook his head, and Ash said..."Well, it looks like what Togepi came out of..."

"It's a dinosaur egg!" said Alan. "The dinosaurs are breeding!"

"But-Grandpa said all the dinosaurs were girls!" said Tim.

"Amphibian DNA." Said Alan.

"What do you mean?" asked Tim.

"Your grandfather said that they used amphibian DNA to complete the DNA sequence. They took the dinosaur DNA and blended it with that of frogs. Some African frogs have been known to spontaneously change from male to female in a single-sex situation." He looked over, and the three children followed his gaze to where some tiny saurian footprints were spreading out into the jungle. "Malcolm was right. Life found a way!"

They resumed their journey, and soon came out of the woods and began trekking up a hill. All three children were hot, hungry and tired, and weren't scared to let Alan know He tried to cheer them up.

"I'm sure we'll be there soon, I bet you it's just over the other side of this hill." Then, as they got to the top, he noticed something.

"Hey, hey, Tim, can you tell me what those are?" He pointed to a herd of running two-legged dinosaurs.

"Ga-uh-Ga-um-Gallimimus!" Tim said. Alan nodded. They watched them.

"Those are strange looking creatures." said Ash. "Nearest thing we have to those is doduos."

"Look at the way they wheel, just like a flock of birds evading a predator." said Alan.

Tim looked a bit worried, and smiled nervously.

"They, um, they're uh- they're flocking this way!" he said, and turned and ran. Lex, Ash, and then Alan turned and followed as the Gallimimus crested the hill and ran towards them.

No human can outrun a Gallimimus, and they had to dodge and duck, and were in serious danger of being run over by the fleet-footed ornithomimid dinosaurs. Alan pulled Tim, Lex and Ash under a tree trunk, as the Gallimimus jumped, and in some cases fell, over the fallen tree. Alan, guessing something had put them into flight, wriggled with the children back to the other side of the log, indicating them to watch if they wanted, but to keep down. He was right. The Rex broke out of the cover of the nearby trees, brought down a Gallimimus, and began to feed. Tim and Alan watched it with fascination. Ash watched it interestedly, and Lex went white.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

"Look at how it feeds!" Alan said, and Tim nodded.

"Dr Grant, I REALLY want to go now! Please!" Lex whispered again.

"Okay Lex, let's go. Keep low to the ground and quiet." Alan said. They slipped away, one by one till only Tim was left.

"Look how much blood!" he said, as Alan returned, picking him up and pulling him to the ground.

"C'mon Tim." Alan said.

After creeping away, they made a good pace to the other side of the paddock, to find a problem quite literally in their path. The twenty-foot high perimeter fence, even without it's 10,000 volts of electricity, could be a problem. But was it electrified? Alan threw a stick at the fence. There were no sparks. The orange and blue lights at the top were dead, which suggested that the electricity was off.

"Only one way to find out." he said, reaching his hands out just as Ash said "No Dr Grant!-"

He grabbed the fence, cried out "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" and began to shake. Alex and Tim screamed, and Ash dived into his backpack for his rubber gloves. Then he stopped, let go and grinned. Lex was white.

"That wasn't funny!" she scolded. Tim was grinning.

"That was great!" he said.

"There WAS a safer way to test it! said Ash. "Pikachu's an electric rodent. He wouldn't have been hurt if it had been live! You should've let him test it!"

"Hm...maybe we can..." he said, trying to pull apart some of the smaller mesh twisted between the larger cables. but to no avail. No hole was small enough to even put Tim through, let alone Alan, Ash or Lex.

"Well...as the power's still off, it should be safe enough to climb. It''ll be a pretty big climb, but we can take it nice and easy, no need to rush." Lex looked about to say something, but then they heard the T-rex roaring. Without a word, they scrambled for the fence and began to climb. Little did they know that at that moment, Dr Sattler was about to turn on the power, and switch on the Park systems.

"I bet I can get to the top and onto the other side before you even get to the top!" challenged Lex.

"What'll it get me?" asked Tim.

"Respect." said Lex.

"C'mon guys, it isn't a race!" said Alan.

"Yeah, save your breath for climbing!" said Ash. "I wish I still had Charizard! He could have carried us all over, no problem!"

Alan, Lex and Ash quickly made the climb, and Tim battled on. His smaller limbs made the fence difficult going. Alan tried to encourage him.

"Just take your time, Tim." Alan said as he, Ash, and Lex climbed off the other side of the fence as Tim managed to get over the top. "You're doing fine!"

In the meantime, Dr Sattler closed the circuit, putting the power back on standby. She had a row of buttons to press to channel power back into the systems. The button reading ELECTRIC FENCE was down the bottom. Dr Sattler started pressing the buttons, moving with alarming speed.

Back on the fence, Alan saw the blue and orange lights begin to flash, and heard an alarm buzzer going off. It shocked Tim so much he slipped and fell a foot before catching a cable. Shakily, he regained his footing.

"Tim, you've got to get down!" yelled Alan, as Lex yelled "Tim! Get off NOW!" Then, however, the shock of almost falling, combined with the threat of the electricity coming on, made Tim panic for just a moment. He froze, unable to go either up or down.

By now, Dr Sattler was halfway down the row of buttons.

"Tim! Listen! yelled Alan. "You're going to have to jump!" Tim looked down from the fifteen feet or so distance he was above the ground.

"What, are you CRAZY?" he shouted. "I'm not gonna jump!" Alan started for the fence, about to climb up and bring Tim down himself, but Lex stopped him.

Dr Sattler was three-quarters of the way down the buttons.

"Tim, I'll catch you! On three!" Alan shouted. One! Two! Three!" He held his arms out, but still Tim didn't jump. Still the lights blinked a warning, and still the siren hooted.

Dr Sattler was five buttons away from switching on the fence.

"Okay!" said Tim. I'm gonna jump on three!"

"One!..."

Dr Sattler pressed the second to last button.

"Two!..."

Dr Sattler pressed the last button, the one marked ELECTRIC FENCE.

There was a sparking sound, sparks flew from the wires, and Tim flew off the fence. Grant caught him.

"TIMMY?" screamed Lex "TIMMY?"

"Grant checked him. "He's not breathing." Grant began to give him CPR, while Ash tried to comfort the sobbing Lex, with zero success.

After a short time though, Tim coughed and came around.

"Three!" he said upon waking. Alan laughed. He tore a bit off his shirt to wrap around Tim's palms, which had burned from the electricity in the fence. Alan picked him up.

"Next time, I tell you to jump, jump!" he said. "Now, let's head for the Visitor's centre."

It didn't take them long to reach a point where they could see it, and they headed towards it. Then a flash of colour caught Grant's eye.

"I think that's Ellie!" he said, seeing a figure in a blue top slumped against what looked like a screen door. "I'll get you guys in and go and help her. Something's wrong!"

"We can get in by ourselves." said ash. "Lex and I can carry Tim!" Lex nodded. Alan looked uncertain for a moment, and then nodded.

"Okay, I can get Ellie back in, and then we can get Big Tim the human piece of toast, to a doctor." He ruffled Tim's hair affectionately. "Hey, you're hair's all sticking up!" Tim smiled for the first time since coming off the fence. "Now, all of you, just wait inside till I get back." Alan watched as Ash took Tim piggyback, and then set off to check on Ellie.

The first thing Ash, Lex and Tim saw upon going in was a table groaning with sweet foods and cakes of all kind. Ash put Tim down, who grabbed a pair of cake slices and began to dig in. Lex too began to eat, but Ash was worried about Dr Grant. "He shouldn't be out there alone! What if Dr Sattler's hurt, or he gets attacked by dinosaurs?"

"Well, what can WE do?" asked Lex. Ash grabbed a pair of chicken legs.

"I'm going out there to help." Ash said, biting a huge chunk from a chicken leg.

"But-Dr Grant said to stay here, and Tim's in no shape to help himself, let alone anyone else!" Lex protested.

"Well, you stay here and look after Tim-he needs you to help. I'll go out and make sure Dr Grant's all right." Ash said.

"You could get killed!" protested Lex. "There's dangerous monsters out there!"

"Dinosaurs." Tim corrected.

"I'll be okay, I've got my Pokémon to protect me!" said Ash. He looked around for Pikachu, and found him demolishing a huge pile of apples. "Pikachu! Come on! There'll be time for that later!" Pikachu threw Ash a black look, but obediently followed him out of the door. Tim and Lex watched him go, and then resumed eating.

Ash went out, and headed in the direction he'd last seen Dr Grant heading. He ventured into some bushes, and immediately had the feeling of being watched. He stopped nervously. He didn't want to get ambushed by Gengars or something. Then Ash spotted his first Velociraptor.

It was semi-concealed in the bushes ahead, and seemed to be calmly watching him. The cold intelligence in it's eyes made Ash shudder.

"Pika!" said Pikachu pointing to one side. Pikachu's sharp eyes had spotted another 'raptor, better concealed than the first. Ash looked to the other side and, as he had suspected, there was another 'raptor hidden there too.

"Oh man, now what?" said Ash. The 'raptors seemed to realise they'd been spotted, because they began to approach, clicking and growling. He saw their foreclaws twitching, their mouths opening, and noticed the curved killing claws on each foot. He felt very much threatened.

Pikachu had tensed up too, and was sparking his cheeks, growling back at the 'raptors. Suddenly the three leaped forward as if they were one, killing claws raised. Ash didn't even have time to react, his human reflexes too slow.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The immediate surroundings suddenly looked like the centre of a lightning storm. Ash was not hit, but the three Velociraptors were, and by the time Pikachu had finished his attack, the 'raptors lay on the ground, heads, arms, and legs twitching.

Looking round, he saw Dr Grant, with Dr Sattler limping behind him, heading his way.

"What happened to those?" he asked, nudging one of the 'raptors with a toe. It looked up at him with glazed eyes.

"Pikachu Thunder attacked them!" said Ash. "And if he hadn't, I'd be salami by now!"

"I TOLD you to stay inside! Where are Tim and Lex?"

"Oh, I left them inside." Ash said. Out of habit, he took out his Pokédex, aiming it at the 'raptors. All he got thought was a high-pitched whine and a curl of blue smoke. He closed it hurriedly, and put it away.

Suddenly a grappling claw came down and clanged shut just inches from Pikachu. Ash looked up to see a familar Meowth balloon.

"Hey! Perhaps those guys could help us get Tim to hospital!" said Alan.

"Team Rocket? They're only here to help themselves!" said Ash."

"Well...I think we should get out of the immediate vicinity." said Dr Sattler, who had been examining the fried 'raptors. "These creatures are on the verge of waking!"

"Good idea!" said Alan. Just then, one of the 'raptors began to get to it's feet."

"Can you zap it again?" asked Alan. Pikachu shook its head. Pi-pi-pika!" it said.

"He says he can't charge up quick enough after last time, and he'd be in too much danger of hitting you guys!" said Ash. "RUN!"

The 'raptor was on its feet and chasing after the humans and Pikachu. In addition Team Rocket tried to snag Pikachu. But they couldn't see properly, so when the grab didn't clang, but bit, they winched it up.

"We're going to get Pikachu at last!" sang Jessie.

"The Boss'll finally be pleased with us!" said James. As the winch finished winding, neither noticed Meowth's face become a rictus of terror.

"DROP IT! DROP IT! DROP IT!" he howled. They turned around and screamed.

Caught in the grab was a very irate Velociraptor!

Alan, Ellie and Ash ran into the Visitor's Centre, the Rockets having got the revived 'raptor off their backs, and met the children coming the other way. They were terrified.

"Raptors! In there!" Lex cried, pointing back the way they'd come. They ran to the control room, hoping to barricade themselves in. Grant wanted to call the helicopter, but the phones were down. Ellie sat down by the computer, and started trying to boot up the computers. Grant began holding the door shut.

"Ellie! The door locks! Boot up the door locks!" Alan looked up-to see the 'raptor peering through the round screen at him. The pursuing 'raptor tried to gain entry via the handle, and Grant wrenched it back up. But the 'raptor began slamming against the door. Ellie ran over to help him hold the door shut, trying to reach the gun, which Alan had grabbed but then dropped in the floor, with her foot.

"Get the gun!" he cried.

"I can't without going away, and if I do it'll get in!" she cried.

Lex, in the meantime had sat in front of the computer and was staring at the screen.

"It's a Unix system!" she breathed to Tim. "I KNOW this!" Tim looked excited as Lex grabbed the mouse and began to go through the system, booting it up.

"Nearly there, nearly there!" she said.

"Go Lexie!" cried Tim, banging the back of the seat.

With a final click of the mouse, the Park's systems came on line with a series of beeps. The 'raptor almost got through the door, but Grant drove it back. Just as he did, the door lock engaged. Grant relaxed.

"What have we got?" he asked Lex.

"Doors, phones, security-you name it, we got it!" She was bouncing up and down with excitement.

Grant grabbed a phone and called Hammond in the emergency bunker.  
"Mr Hammond." he said. "The 'phones are working! Call the mainland. Get them to send the damn helicopters!"

"Oh my God!" said Ellie, looking up towards the glass observation port. There was a growling, snarling 'raptor beyond it, and it's intent, as it leaped, was clear.  
"It's coming through the GLASS!" she screamed.  
Shards of glass flew everywhere as Grant snatched up the gun and fired three times. Then the gun jammed. Alan saw a stepladder below a hole leading into the ceiling crawlway. "Up there, everyone!" he commanded. No-one wasted any time in doing so.

They crawled along, but suddenly the ceiling panel below Lex rose up on the head of a 'raptor. Lex screamed, and Alan kicked the 'raptor in the face to make it go down. It did...but the ceiling panel with Lex on it followed! Lex, screaming in panic, managed to grab the edge of the hole, and Alan and Ellie helped pull her up. It was a near thing, however. It leaped up, snapping at her with it's jaws, almost getting her ankle. They crawled on, and came to the scaffolding around the two dinosaur skeletons in the Rotunda. They carefully climbed onto the Apatosaur skeleton. Then Alan pointed. The 'raptor had followed them through, and was crouched, ready to pounce.

It leaped, but it's weight and their weight was too much for the skeleton, which broke into several parts and began spinning crazily. They screamed and held on, but the 'raptor held onto a part too. It snarled, about to jump again when the ropes holding the spinning sections of skeleton broke. The humans, bones and 'raptor fell to the floor.

They scrambled up, getting ready to run, when Ellie looked up, and spotted not only the first 'raptor getting to it's feet, but another coming through the door. Alan and Ellie tried to get the kids between them, to protect them, but knew it was futile. The 'raptors wouldn't stop killing till there was no-one left to kill. The 'raptors advanced from both sides, and Ash was about to tell Pikachu to attack them when a large head swooped down. It caught the first 'raptor mid-leap, almost biting it in half.

It was the T-Rex!

The other 'raptor turned it's attention from the humans to this new and deadlier threat. The humans took the opportunity given them, and ran. The 'raptor attacked the Rex, both being too busy with each other to notice their escape.  
As they ran up, a Jeep pulled up, with Hammond and Ian Malcolm in it. Grant rushed over.  
"After careful consideration" he said, climbing in "I've decided NOT to endorse your Park!"  
"After careful consideration-so have I!"

"HELP!" yelled three voices from above.  
It was Team Rocket. They hadn't managed to lose the irritated 'raptor.  
"Throw a line down!" Ash yelled. "I'll get Pikachu to zap it if you promise to take us back to Pallet!"  
"We promise!" they shrieked.  
"Okay, Pikachu, up you go. And don't worry about zapping the Rockets too! It'll probably be safer for you if you do!" said Ash. Pikachu scrambled up the rope. There was a rumble of thunder, a bright light, and screams. Then a frazzled 'raptor dropped from the sky and landed next to the Jeep. Ash grabbed the rope.  
"Bye!" he yelled as he climbed. "I won't be sorry to leave this place...but I WISH I could've caught one of those 'raptors in a pokéball! It would end my problems with Team Rocket AND Gary Oak!" Experimentally he tried, with as little success as before.

"We're not sorry to leave here either!" Tim called as the Jeep sped off towards the waiting helicopter.

Ash looked at the island for one last time, then climbed up the rope, to steer the balloon back to Pallet.


End file.
